Historia de un amor
by Shanna Mills
Summary: Jared Harrdrade, un joven rey noruego, conoce a la segunda hija de los Condes de blois, la joven Rodmilla de Ghent. Es tan joven, tan hermosa y confiada que la seduce de inmediato. La lleva a su castillo y la posee, pero no se da cuenta de que cae enamorado de ella. Esa misma noche, se casan... y ahí comienza su vida juntos. Pero no adelantemos acontecimientos
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

El joven rey Jared había decidido salir a cabalgar por los campos, así que había escogido a su animal favorito, un impresionante semental, de un brillante pelaje blanco con algunas manchas grises en la grupa, llamado Lightning.

Era muy brioso, y nadie osaba ni se atrevía a acercarse a él si no era su amo. Los dos compartían un espíritu fogoso e indomable.

Cuando el corcel vio a su amo acercarse con su silla de montar y las bridas, le saludó con un relincho animado. Una vez ensillado, jinete y montura salieron disparados de los establos.

Ambos adoraban la sensación de libertad que les inundaba cuando cabalgaban a toda velocidad.

Una vez saciada su sed de velocidad, redujeron el paso a un trote suave, para admirar el paisaje.

A lo lejos, de rodillas y rodeada de flores, vio a una joven de largos cabellos negros que revoloteaban a su alrededor, enredándoseles con la brisa. Disminuyó su paso, sin apartar los ojos de ella. Llevaba un sencillo vestido de color verde, sin excesivos adornos, pero que no ocultaba la generosidad de su juventud. Cuando se detuvo a su lado, vio como dejaba el ramo de flores silvestres que estaba recogiendo, para levantarse y hacerle una reverencia.

Jared se bajó del caballo y se apresuró a hacerla levantarse. Se regaló la vista al ver como la joven campesina se ruborizaba cuando él le alzó el rostro para mirarla bien.

No debía de tener más de 18 años. Tenía la piel pálida, las mejillas sonrosadas debido a su nerviosismo. Podía notarla temblar bajo el poder de su mirada. Se fijó en sus labios rosados, llenos, y se contuvo de besarlos a duras penas.

Alzó la vista y la clavó en sus almendrados ojos de color miel caramelizada, muy brillantes, y tan profundos que le pareció que ella veía su propia alma.


	2. Chapter 2

Historia de un amor Capítulo 1 - 02

Era ya pasado el mediodía, había estado recogiendo flores en el campo durante casi toda la mañana, y se había alejado sin apenas darse cuenta cuando el jinete se acercó a ella. Él vestía de negro. Una larga capa de brillante terciopelo tan negro como una noche sin luna ondeaba tras su atlética y orgullosa figura. Unos pantalones grises de montar sobresalían por encima de las negras botas de cuero que llevaba puestas y que le llegaban hasta las rodillas. Una fina camisa de lino gris abierta, dejaba ver el musculado torso y la piel levemente bronceada del joven.

Sus rubios cabellos le llegaban por los hombros y cuando detuvo a su caballo junto a ella en el camino, Rodmilla pudo ver bien su rostro.  
Él tenía la mandíbula marcada, y algo le decía que tras esa expresión de seriedad, en sus mejillas debían aparecer unos hermosos hoyuelos al sonreír. Tenía unos labios finos, y de un tono rosado-parduzco, pero lo que más llamó su atención fueron sus ojos. Cada uno era de un color diferente, y eso le imbuía de un aura especial.

- Buenas tardes, jovencita. ¿Qué hacéis sola en el campo? – preguntó él, deseoso de conocer el nombre de ella.

- Estaba recogiendo flores para adornar la casa, milord. – Ella bajó los ojos, velando su mirada con sus largas y negras pestañas.

- ¿Y cómo os llamáis, si puedo preguntar? – no podía disimular su curiosidad.

- Rod- Rodmilla de Ghent, hija del Duque William de Ghent, y la Duquesa Lucrecia de Blois… -contestó en un recatado susurro.

- ¿De verdad? – Impresionado, no quiso decirle que la había confundido con una campesina, y se alegraba de haberse contenido – Conozco a vuestros padres, han estado varias veces en el castillo… ¿Cómo es que no os he visto a vos allí antes?

- Es que… acabo de cumplir los 18 años, majestad… - sonrojándose por momentos, la pobre Rodmilla empezaba a ponerse nerviosa.

Jared se lo estaba pasando en grande.

La joven rebosaba inocencia, y a él le encantaban las jóvenes inocentes, no se daban cuenta de lo que estaba pasando hasta que era tarde, y se dejaban las manchas rojas de su inocencia en sus sábanas de seda blanca.


	3. Chapter 3

_Historia de un amor Capítulo 1 - 03 _

- … y dime… ¿Te gustaría ver el castillo? – la miraba directamente a los ojos, imprimiendo su propia fuerza de voluntad a su mirada, lo que hizo que ella bajase los párpados para protegerse de ella.

- Me encantaría, mi señor, pero no lo veo correcto…No está bien que me haya alejado sola de casa, y si mi madre o mi padre se enteran de que he estado hablando a solas con un hombre, aunque ese hombre sea rey, me puede caer una buena… - la pobre se retorcía las manos con nerviosismo.

- Será solo un rato. Vamos, te llevaré y te traeré yo mismo en mi caballo. Es el más rápido de todos los que tengo. Confía en mí.

Él le tendió la mano, y para su consternación la aceptó, y agradeció que la ayudase a subirse a la grupa del animal. Nunca, jamás, lo admitiría, pero tanto acaballo como jinete le inspiraban temor.

Jared se sentó detrás de ella, y la sujetaba firmemente entre sus muslos. Pasó las manos por su cintura, entre sus brazos, y de forma casual, agarró las bridas de Lightning dejando descansar sus muñecas sobre los muslos de ella indolentemente.

Rodmilla agradecía en silencio estar de espaldas a ese arrogante, porque de esa forma, él no podía ver los estragos que estaba causando en su feminidad.

Notar el calor de sus pectorales casi desnudos en su espalda, la fuerza y firmeza de sus muslos guiando al animal la hacían imaginarse a ella misma entre esas fibrosas musculaturas. El rubor cubrió sus mejillas con dicho pensamiento y se acentuó aún más cuando las manos de él resbalaron como por casualidad llegando a rozar, si extendía los pulgares, su pubis.

Con toda la delicadeza y fuerza de voluntad que pudo reunir, cogió las muñecas de su acompañante, y las llevó más arriba, alejándolas de su zona más privada y prohibida.

Pensó que era mejor no preguntar si había sido un descuido o no, y con mucho disimulo, se fue alejando de él. Montar a horcajadas como un hombre no había sido buena idea. Peor aún que montar a caballo con ÉSE hombre empezaba a ser peor idea que cuando cambió las hierbas medicinales de su hermana Viviane por hierbas que habían cogido ella y su hermana Maerose en el jardín.

Una secreta sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro ante ese recuerdo, pero se derritió al recordar el castigo que les sobrevino después.


	4. Chapter 4

_Historia de un amor. Capítulo 1 - 04 _

Majestuoso, el castillo se alzaba imponente ante la pareja. Rodmilla lo miraba atónita, nunca había visto nada tan grande ni tanta gente trabajando en el mismo lugar. Jared se bajó y llevó al caballo y su preciosa carga cogido de las bridas hacia el establo.

Cuando él levantó los brazos para ayudarla a bajar del animal, colocó sus manos en el torso de ella, de modo que la palma de la mano la sujetaba por las costillas, muy cerca de sus pechos.

Ella se sujetó a los hombros de él, e hizo todo lo que pudo por no mirarle, cuando la alzó de su montura y la hizo resbalar por su cuerpo hasta que tocó el suelo. Podía notar su penetrante mirada fija en ella, pero ella observaba el amplio establo. Siempre había tenido debilidad por los caballos, así que se puso a andar de forma soñadora, acariciando a los animales que sacaban los hocicos de sus cuadras para observarla a ella. Mientras tanto, Jared había desensillado a Lightning y le había llevado agua fresca y heno y paja limpia, ordenó a un mozo que le cepillase y le pusiera una manta abrigada para que descansase.

La vio sonriendo a una yegua purasangre árabe de color gris. Al acercase reconoció a Boreal, la hembra compañera de su semental. Sonrió interiormente ante esa coincidencia.

- ¿Os gusta? Se llama Boreal.

Ella se giró para mirarle de frente.

- Está preñada, ¿verdad? – dijo señalándola, sonriendo- debe quedarle poco ya…

Y tras decir eso, se apoyó sobre la puerta de la cuadra para acariciar el lomo del animal.

- Si, lo está. El potrillo será hijo de Lightning – señaló su caballo- pero bueno, salgamos de la cuadra, y subamos a la auténtica jungla… -dijo Jared con una nota de humor. Tenía prisa por sacarla de allí, o la tumbaría de espaldas sobre el heno en la primera cuadra vacía que viese.

La tomó del brazo y la condujo hacia el castillo. Rodmilla miraba todo y a todos, era el lugar más grande que había visto nunca.

Cuando entraron, Jared la llevaba hacia arriba, a lo alto de la torre del homenaje, donde estaban sus aposentos privados.

Una vez dentro, volvió a la puerta y le dio al paje unas instrucciones que ella no logró entender. Se paseó por el cuarto, exquisitamente decorado, observando las grandes pinturas al óleo y los muebles de maderas bellamente talladas. Vio una mesa con algo de comida y una botella de vino con dos vasos. Se preguntó si había esperado visita para que tuviera todo eso preparado…


	5. Chapter 5

Historia de un amor. Capitulo 1 - 05

Cuando se reunió con ella, una radiante sonrisa la saludó.

- Disculpa querida, pero debía disponer el carruaje, para cuando te acompañe a tu casa…

Ella asintió y miró de nuevo la mesa dispuesta.

- ¿Esperabais a alguien, milord?

- No, siempre tengo algo preparado por si acuden visitas inesperadas, eso es todo… ¿te apetece comer algo, Rodmilla?

- Lo cierto es que hoy no he comido mucho… solo un poco de fruta en el campo… -sonrió ella, algo azorada por sus palabras.

- Entonces permite que te sirva un poco de vino, y coge algo de comer si deseas…

Ambos comieron un poco, mientras hablaban de sus aficiones. A los dos les encantaban los caballos, por ejemplo, y tenían gustos muy parecidos en todo.

Poco a poco, Jared se había ido acercando a ella, y ella no le había rechazado, en parte por que su compañía le agradaba, y por que el vino empezaba a hacerle un poco de efecto. Fue entonces cuando decidió que el vino, aunque le gustaba, dejaría de beberlo esa noche por que no debía dejarse llevar estando a solas con ese hombre.

Jared veía que los polvos que le había echado al vino de ella empezaban a funcionar. No era la primera vez que los usaba, y sabía muy bien lo que le hacía a una muchacha indecisa a dar el paso.

Sin previo aviso, ella se levantó y le dio la espalda, colocándose frente a la chimenea. Él vio su oportunidad y se puso tras ella, con sus manos acariciándole los hombros, se agachó sobre su cuello y lo rozó con sus labios.

Al notar la caricia, ella sintió escalofríos recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, y cuando esos finos labios rozaron su piel se apartó de ellos de forma instintiva. Salió corriendo por las primeras escaleras que vio, sin saber que estas conducían a los aposentos de Jared. Una vez arriba, un gemido lastimero escapó de su garganta al encontrarse de frente con una imponente cama, echa en caoba y con grandes telas de terciopelo blanco que caían en dosel desde las columnas. El cuarto estaba decorado también con el mismo gusto que la habitación de abajo, los mismos muebles, cuadros con escenas parecidas, y una chimenea empotrada en la pared. Delante de esta, una hermosa alfombra de armiño blanco y junto a ella, un diván de madera noble, tapizado en terciopelo rojo.


	6. Chapter 6

Historia de un amor. Capitulo 1 - 06

A su espalda, Jared subía las escaleras con paso lento, sabedor de que su presa no tenía escapatoria, a menos que saltase por el balcón, cosa que no haría, por que estaban en el piso más alto de la torre.

Entró con paso firme y una sonrisa tranquilizadora en el rostro.

- No te asustes pequeña… no voy a hacerte daño… -levantó ambas manos, en signo de indefensión.

- Entonces, ¿a qué ha venido lo de abajo? – sus nervios estaban a flor de piel. Se sentía como una cierva acorralada.

Él no dijo nada, pero una sombra le cruzó el rostro. Apenas fueron unas milésimas de segundo, pero bastaron para hacer que el corazón de Rodmilla palpitase cada vez con más violencia. Caminó cuanto pudo de espaldas para alejarse de ese ser lujurioso, pero pronto la pared se pegó a su espalda, dejándola sin salida.

Él aprovechó su ventaja, y cogiéndola del brazo, la acercó a su cuerpo.

- Querida, estás temblando… deja que te ayude… - la llevó frente a la chimenea, y le dio otro vaso de vino, esta vez, especiado para que entrase en calor.

Ella lo agradeció en silencio. En realidad no temblaba de frío, sino de miedo. Bebió un sorbo justo antes de notar como la abrazaba de nuevo, por la espalda, y la acercaba al calor del hogar. Cuando dejó de temblar, acostumbrada a esa sensación tan reconfortante, se había bebido casi todo el contenido de su vaso.

- Jared… cre- creo que debería irme…

- ¿Y por qué ibas a hacer eso? ¿Acaso no te agrada mi presencia? –susurró él, de nuevo contra su cuello. Para aquel entonces, a ella ya le era imposible apartarle por uno u otro motivo.

- Yo… yo… - sin voz, se estremecía cada vez que los labios de él la rozaban.

Jared sabía que había ganado, que ella misma se contradecía, pues su cuerpo se retorcía de placer con sus caricias, su pulso acelerado la delataba.

- Tú… -bajó la voz hasta hacer de ella solo un susurro grabe – vas a ser mía…

- Jared… no… -intentó resistirse a sus brazos, sin fuerzas, en parte, sin ganas de resistir.


	7. Chapter 7

Historia de un amor. Capitulo 1 - 07

Él, sin ninguna gana de seguir perdiendo el tiempo, empezó a tirar de los cordones del vestido mientras su boca prendía la de ella en un beso voraz, posesivo, que dejaba sin ninguna duda cuales eran sus intenciones.

Ella, debatiéndose interiormente con lo que le decía su cabeza, que era alejarse todo lo rápido que le dieran las piernas de ese lugar, y lo que le decía su cuerpo, (y sobre todo sus piernas, que se negaban a moverse del sitio, como si hubiese echado raíces en ese suelo de mármol) que temblaba de placer ante las manos de ese hombre, no sabía que hacer, y por consiguiente, cuando quiso darse cuenta su vestido había caído al suelo.

Trató de tapar su desnudez con todo el pudor y la dignidad que aún le quedaban, dispuesta a no ponérselo fácil.

Con lentitud, él cogió ambas muñecas de su joven victima, y las retiró para recrearse con su juventud y esbelta belleza. Aún con sus muñecas cogidas firmemente, las llevó a su pecho semidesnudo, dejando que ella acariciase la suave y dura piel de su pecho. Poco después, dejó de manejar las manos de Rodmilla, y ella sola las metió por dentro de su camisa, para hacerla resbalar por sus hombros anchos y fuertes. Dejó que explorase todo cuanto quisiera, después le tocaría hacerlo a él.

"Que hombros tan anchos, que pecho tan grande…. ¡Y que abdominales!" Rodmilla ya no contenía su curiosidad. Aquel hombre imponente había decidido enseñarla a explorar su feminidad esa misma tarde, y ella deseaba explorarle a él.

Cuando sus ojos bajaron donde sus propias e inocentes manos habían ido por instinto, los abrió desmesuradamente por la sorpresa. Sintió que se le secaban la boca y la garganta y pensó que era un milagro que sus piernas aún la sostuviesen.

- Ja- Jared… -tartamudeó y nerviosa y pronto se quedó sin palabras.

Él la hizo callar con un beso. Era su turno de explorarla.


	8. Chapter 8

Historia de un amor. Capitulo 1 - 08

Tratando de ser gentil en sus movimientos, lentos y calmados, expertos, le quitó la poca ropa que aún llevaba puesta. Una vez echo, le indicó que se estuviera quieta "quiero verte bien" le dijo.

Tras apartar toda la ropa de ambos de una patada, caminó a su alrededor, deleitándose con cada deliciosa curva, con cada lunar, con cada ondulación de sus cabellos que caían en cascada, dejando semiocultos sus firmes senos.

De nuevo frente a ella, la miró a los ojos con una sonrisa apreciativa.

- Eres muy hermosa, ¿lo sabías? – y para mostrarle lo hermosa que era, cogió un gran espejo de cuerpo entero y se lo puso delante, para que se contemplase en toda su esplendorosa juventud.

Detrás de ella, él seguía devorándola con los ojos, mientras ella se miraba a si misma, ruborizada. Ya se había visto desnuda en otros espejos, pero nunca con un hombre semidesnudo detrás de ella, que le dejaba a las claras el deseo que le despertaba.

Jared posó ambas manos en las caderas de Rodmilla. El tacto de su piel le parecía más suave que el satén indio y su aroma más embriagador que cualquier perfume francés.

- Quiero que veas lo hermosa que eres… -pegó su abultado miembro a las nalgas de ella, para que comprobase el nivel de excitación que sus sola contemplación le hacía alcanzar y añadió – mientras te hago el amor…

Ella le miró con pavor.

- Jared has… "crecido" mucho… no creo que… pueda soportarlo… -susurró asustada.

No sabía si estaba preparada para eso, y menos para "eso" que sentía palpitante entre sus nalgas. Podía notar un estremecimiento que nacía en los puntos en los que él la estaba tocando, en las caderas y donde su espalda perdía su casto nombre, además de en los senos, y que le bajaban como ríos de lava candente, instalándose entre sus piernas.

- Tranquila, no empezaré por ahí… - con una traviesa sonrisa su mano izquierda subió por su cadera y su vientre, hasta el pecho izquierdo de ella, mientras que la mano derecha sin embargo, no llegó tan lejos, pues su destino estaba solo a unos centímetros, el negro triángulo de suaves rizos negro que adornaban su pubis.


	9. Chapter 9

Historia de un amor. Capítulo 1 - 09

Con un gemido de sorpresa y placer, sin apenas darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Rodmilla cerró los ojos, echó la cabeza sobre el hombro izquierdo de Jared y le ayudó a masajearle su propio pecho. Sospechaba desde hacía rato que él no era ningún principiante en esos juegos amorosos, y la maestría de sus manos se lo confirmó. Un pequeño pinchazo de celos atravesó su cabeza, pero desechó ese pensamiento para después, al notar como sus piernas se abrían lentamente por voluntad propia a la mano invasora y decidida de Jared.

- Jared… que… que me haces… - susurraba ella quedamente, con la boca seca.

Él acercó sus labios al oído de ella, llenando la piel de su cuello de besos cortos y candentes.

- ... el amor, cherie, el amor… - un escalofrío de placer sacudió el menudo cuerpo que estrechaba entre sus fuertes brazos. Su falo, hinchado y orgullosamente erguido, palpitaba de excitación entre las suaves nalgas femeninas.

En sus dedos juguetones, uno de los cuales había llevado hasta su secreto centro, pudo notar la humedad del sexo de Rodmilla. Ella buscaba sus labios, ofreciéndose ya sin pensar, abandonada solo a sus sentidos, olvidado lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal… y lo cierto era que eso que sentía entre las piernas estaba muy muy bien…

Jared se aprovechaba de su estado de abandono. Sus gemidos llenaban la estancia y disfrutaba haciendo que su voz sonase cada vez más aguda. Cuando estuvo seguro de que ella estaba lista, sin despegar los labios de la piel satinada de su cuello, a la vez que abandonaba su lugar en la espalda de ella se situó frente a ella. La miró largamente a los ojos a la vez que desenredaba sus cabellos con los dedos.

Despacio, muy lentamente, empezó a besarla en los labios, para no asustarla. Eran besos largos, dulces, a los que ella respondía. Poco a poco fue abandonando esa boca tentadora para buscar sus otras tentaciones, que tan abiertamente le ofrecía.

De sus labios bajó al cuello de Rodmilla, y lo llenó de besos más cortos y ardientes, a la vez que sus manos expertas acariciaban cada adorable curva, cada centímetro de piel, enviando estremecimientos por toda su bella figura.

Cuando Jared empezó a besarle el cuello, Rodmilla estaba a punto del éxtasis, sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando. Apenas esa misma mañana había salido de su casa para coger unas pocas flores del campo para adornar su habitación, y ahora estaba desnuda y temblando de placer entre los brazos fuertes y musculosos del hombre más apuesto y viril que había conocido nunca, y al que estaba a punto de entregarle sus más preciado tesoro; su virginidad.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de respirar calmadamente cuando notó la suave y húmeda lengua de él rozar la delicada y sensible piel de sus pechos.

Un gemido de sorpresa escapó de sus labios al notar como su cuerpo traidor respondía.


	10. Chapter 10

Historia de un amor. Capitulo 1 - 10

Jared sonrió abiertamente, aún con el endurecido pezón de Rodmilla atrapado entre sus labios. Estaba convencido de que ella nunca había sentido nada parecido, y eso le excitaba sobremanera. Saber que él iba a ser el primero…

Una dolorosa punzada en su entrepierna le hizo gemir a él, aunque el sonido quedó ahogado. Su propia excitación también había llegado casi a su punto álgido. Sabía que ella no soportaría que la penetrase con prisas, la destrozaría y no quería hacerle daño, no un daño innecesario, al menos.

Bajó. Bajó por su vientre, sembrando cada célula del adorable vientre de Rodmilla de besos que la hacían gemir cada vez más alto. Mientras su boca mordía, besaba, lamía, y adoraba su ombligo, Jared acariciaba el clítoris de Rodmilla hasta que este respondió. Se irguió, excitado, entre los malvados dedos del rey goblin.

- Rodmilla, abre los ojos… -susurró él, mirándola desde abajo, de rodillas en el suelo, sujetando las caderas de esa bella criatura entre sus grandes manos – Rodmilla, querida… quiero que veas lo hermosa que estás mientras te llevo al paraíso…

Ella le hizo caso. Su voz susurrante tenía algo de hipnótica, algo que hacía que ella no pudiese ni quisiese siquiera desobedecerle.

Cuando abrió los ojos, su mirada se encontró con la de Jared, que aun estando de rodillas, tenía una apostura dominante, y ella se sintió débil y sumisa a su más leve petición.

Se miró en el espejo. De sus labios salió un "¡Oh!" de sorpresa. Sus manos subieron a su cabello, que caía libre y alborotado en cascadeantes y rebeldes ondas por sus hombros y espalda dejando semiocultos sus jóvenes pero firmes pechos. Tenía los pezones duros de la excitación que Jared, de forma experta, les había echo alcanzar. Se fijó en su rostro, antes pálido, para ver como unas manchas rosadas teñían sus mejillas de pudor. Sus ojos brillaban de forma especial y sus labios, que de la lucha que habían librado y perdido contra los de Jared, estaban hinchados de tanto besar.

Ahora podía ver lo que Jared había visto mientras la excitaba con mano experta, y le gustaba lo que veía. Su belleza tenía un matiz salvaje que les excitaba a ambos.

Jared la veía ensimismada en su reflejo y decidió que era el momento de actuar. Rodmilla podía ver cada uno de sus movimientos, y eso era lo que él quería precisamente. El echo de ver reflejadas en el espejo todas las maldades que pretendía hacerle a esa inocente doncella hacían que su corazón palpitase aún más rápido y pronto su miembro estuvo lleno de sangre y firme hasta casi llegarle al ombligo.


	11. Chapter 11

Historia de un amor. Capítulo1 - 11

Bajó la vista de las negras ondas que le caían en desorden por la espalda para centrar su atención en los rizos también negros que decoraban el triángulo que tenía entre las piernas.

Con mano firme, pero sin apretar demasiado, separó los muslos de su compañera para poder introducir la mano entre ellos.

Aprovechando el respaldo de la silla que tenía detrás, Rodmilla se agarró a ella para tener un punto de apoyo.

Con más seguridad, Jared acercó el rostro.

Empezó besando el interior de los muslos de ella. Besos ligeros que dibujaban ardientes senderos allí donde rozaban la piel.

Rodmilla, con los ojos abiertos y sin perder detalle en el espejo, sentía sus pechos como si unos ríos de lava fundida fluyesen de ellos y bajasen hacia su zona más intima, donde se instalaba el volcán, deseoso de entrar en erupción.

Los gemidos daban paso a jadeos a la vez que los besos en los muslos se adentraban en zonas más prohibidas. Como Jared ya había excitado con sus dedos el escondido botón de su feminidad, sus labios lo encontraron enseguida y pronto se apropiaron de él.

Lo apretaban con suavidad y lo lamían de arriba abajo hasta notar en la lengua los latidos acelerados del corazón de ella.

- Dios, Jared… - susurraba roncamente Rodmilla, ya casi perdida la voz.

- Aún no he terminado contigo, cherie, espera y verás – contestó él de forma deliberadamente provocadora.

Al ver que había apoyado la cadera en una de las sillas, y que se agarraba fuertemente al respaldo clavando las uñas incluso, Jared cogió una de las piernas de Rodmilla y se la pasó sobre los hombros. Acercó los labios a su hendidura y sopló suavemente. Sonrió complacido al notar como un estremecimiento la recorría entera.

Lenta, muy lentamente, su lengua le rozó los labios exteriores, como decidiendo si se adentraba o no más allá.

Rodmilla le contemplaba en silencio. Unas veces miraba el espejo y otras miraba abajo, directamente a Jared. Tenía la boca completamente seca. Ella también parecía pensar lo mismo. "¡No! No se atreverá a besarme ahí… no puede hacer eso…"

Justo como su él hubiera leído ese escandalizado pensamiento, la miró deliberadamente a los ojos mientras su lengua barría desde abajo hasta la pequeña aguja erecta de ella.

Rodmilla echó la cabeza hacía atrás, cerró los ojos y lanzó un gemido de intenso placer a la habitación. Como si la habitación estuviese confabulada con su cuerpo, también reaccionó. Los cortinajes de las ventanas se agitaron como si una brisa las atravesara, las velas titilaron y unas pocas se apagaron. Incluso las llamas de la chimenea cambiaron el compás de su danza hipnótica, acompañadas del leve crujido de uno de los troncos que ya ardían.

Notó como sus piernas se aflojaban y amenazaban con dejarla caer. Aún temblaba cuando le miró a los ojos.

"Dios Santo" pensó Jared al mirarla "es tan hermosa…"


	12. Chapter 12

Historia de un amor. Capítulo 1 - 12

Deliberadamente despacio empezó a besarla en el interior del muslo de nuevo. Notó su cuerpo tensarse y relajarse con sus besos. Poco a poco volvió a centrar su atención en su sexo. Con su lengua empezó a lamer poco a poco, vigilando con el rabillo del ojo las reacciones de Rodmilla.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, se mordía el labio inferior y arqueaba la pelvis contra la boca deliciosamente traviesa de su amante. Nunca había imaginado que se pudiese sentir algo así.

Jared introdujo la lengua en su interior, y ella llevó una de sus manos a su cabeza, enredó sus dedos finos y ágiles entre los cabellos rubios del goblin y apretó su rostro contra su ardiente sexo, arqueándose más contra él, encantada con lo que le hacía sentir.

Él por su parte, introducía y sacaba la lengua de ella, haciéndole el amor con la boca.

Los fuertes gemidos de Rodmilla no se hicieron esperar. Pronto se sentía tan debilitada por el placer que temblaba contra la silla en la que se sujetaba.

Jared la llevó hasta el suelo, y la tumbó de espaldas bajo su cuerpo. Con suavidad, siguió su tarea entre las piernas de la joven doncella, hasta que los estremecimientos de placer que podía sentir en su lengua le transmitieron que había llegado a un fuerte orgasmo. El primero.

Poco a poco, el cuerpo de ella volvía a relajarse, mientras los últimos espasmos de placer de su primer orgasmo se iban disipado.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – Jared la miraba con una media sonrisa divertida.

- Sin… sin palabras… - consiguió articular ella.

Él rió.

- Y sin aliento…

Rodmilla le dio un amistoso toque en el pecho desnudo.

- Bobo.

Las risas de ambos poco a poco dieron paso a un silencio compartido. En ese silencio, lejos de sentirse incómodos, se miraban con cariño, acariciándose y mimándose. Conociéndose. Hacía apenas unas horas, ambos eran completos desconocidos el uno para el otro. Sin embargo ahora, en ese momento, estaban empezando a forjar un fuerte lazo de unión entre sus cuerpos que más tarde también uniría sus almas.


	13. Chapter 13

Historia de un amor. Capitulo 1 - 13

Jared la miraba a los ojos. Sus propios ojos mestizos brillaban con el reflejo de las llamas de la chimenea, Se deleitaba la vista con sus delicados y jóvenes rasgos, que le hipnotizaban. Las luces cambiantes de la habitación provenientes de la chimenea vertían sobre sus cuerpos unidos un juego cambiante de luces y sombras que los dos disfrutaban. Repasaban las partes iluminadas y se adentraban en la exploración de las zonas en sombras.

Cuando más exploraban, más crecía su mutuo deseo, y pronto los dos volvían a gemir entre los brazos del otro.

- Pequeña, quiero avisarte de que cuando me introduzca en ti, te dolerá. –susurraba Jared al oído de una acalorada Rodmilla- procuraré tener cuidado y no hacerte demasiado daño.

Ella asintió haciéndole entender que lo había comprendido.

- Estoy preparada… - decía a la vez que abría lentamente las piernas para facilitarle el acceso a centro de su intimidad.

Jared comprobó satisfecho que realmente ella estaba preparada al repasar su sexo con un dedo y notar la humedad que resbalaba por el.

Despacio, se colocó encima de ella sin llegar a apoyar todo su peso sobre su cuerpo, sino que lo hacía sobre sus manos, a cada lado del cuerpo de Rodmilla. En esa postura ella podía acariciar todo su torso y espalda. Incluso un poco más debajo de esta si alargaba un poco las manos.

Ella empezó a sentir como Jared se abría paso lentamente en su interior. Hizo todo cuanto pudo por estar relajada, pero cuando Jared llegó a un punto en el que no podía continuar entrando, ella le miró asustada.

- Te prometo que solo será un momento…

Ella asintió.

Jared atravesó su himen en una fuerte embestida y se quedó quieto para que ella se acostumbrase al dolor y a la sensación de tenerle dentro e su cuerpo.

Cuando él empujó, Rodmilla lanzó un pequeño quejido de dolor, y pronto la sangre manchó sus piernas. Poco a poco fue disminuyendo y pronto esa sensación cambió por otra diferente.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Si… ya casi ha pasado – Rodmilla estaba fuertemente aferrada a los brazos de Jared de tal forma que le había dejado las marcas de sus cuidadas uñas en los antebrazos.

Cuando se relajó de nuevo, Jared comenzó a moverse de nuevo también, despacio, sin prisas, para que el dolor no volviera a molestar a su compañera,

Ella se mordía el labio inferior, gimiendo entre dientes, con los ojos cerrados y las manos puestas en el amplio pecho de su amante.

El dolor y el placer estaban entremezclados, y lentamente ella se dio cuenta de que ambas sensaciones le gustaban.

Pronto se atrevió a buscar los labios de su compañero y los besó con fuerza cuando él se los ofreció.

Estaba enfebrecida. Sus manos apretaban la cintura de él contra la suya, rogándole con su cuerpo que la abrazara más fuerte, y soltaba un placentero suspiro cuando lo hacía.

Apenas era consciente de sus actos, por lo que se sorprendió sobremanera cuando se dio cuenta de que sus piernas aprisionaban las caderas de Jared contra las suyas a la vez que sus manos se enredaban con las de él, y su boca mordía la suya.


	14. Chapter 14

Historia de un amor. Capitulo 1 - 14

Jared por su parte estaba conteniéndose. No sería bueno dejarse llevar él mismo con ella. No la primera vez. Aun así, contestaba a su furioso deseo con el suyo propio.

Cuando buscaba sus labios él se los ofrecía, cuando gemía "más fuerte" él obedecía.

Había decidido que esa primera vez fuese inolvidable para ambos.

Sujetándose en peso sobre ella, no apartaba la vista de su rostro más tiempo del necesario, nunca separaba sus ojos de los de ella, tan cálidos, tan brillantes, tan profundos. Eran dos profundos pozos llenos de deseo al mirarse en ellos. Los suyos propios, uno de cada color, tenían el poder de mirar tan fijamente que helaban la sangre al más valiente, pero también podían ser tan tiernos y dulces que hacían sentir que sus huesos se volvían de mantequilla al mirarse en ellos, como le pasaba a Rodmilla en ese momento.

Nunca había pensado que un hombre con unas manos tan grandes que podrían estrangularla con facilidad pudiera acariciarla con ellas como si su piel fuese un tesoro de valor y fragilidad incalculables.

Notaba esas manos, tan rudas de empuñar la espada, suaves y tiernas reverenciando cada poro de su piel al acariciarla. Largos escalofríos la sacudían al notar tal placer, haciendo que se mordiese el labio inferior.

Al verla, Jared asaltó su boca tomando posesión de ella. Sin darse cuenta, sus manos de largos dedos se habían entrelazado con las de Rodmilla, quien se las apretaba animándole a ser menos delicado.

Podía notar como se sacudía debajo de él. Pronto llegaría, y él quería asegurarse de que el momento fuese perfecto para ella, al fin y al cabo, era su primera vez.

Sus besos se volvieron más urgentes, su cuerpo más tenso y duro, sus embestidas más rápidas y fuertes.

Los gemidos de ambos retumbaban en las paredes. La chimenea crepitaba y una larga lengua de fuego se elevó hacia el lejano cielo justo cuando de ambas gargantas surgía un grito de placer.

Como si ese grito que había saciado sus fuegos interiores se hubiese llevado con él la fuerza de las llamas de la chimenea, la luz reinante en la habitación bajó su intensidad, dándole a esta un aspecto más privado para los agotados amantes.

Aún estando unidos, Jared acariciaba amoroso el rostro de su amada. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados, pero la sonrisa se mantenía en su rostro. En un arrebato, besó su sonrisa. Era tan deliciosamente bella…

- ¿Te arrepientes, amor? – la miraba preocupado de repente.

- No – su sonrisa permanecía tranquila – No, de nada.

Abrió los ojos, y él pudo ver todo el amor que desprendían.

Ambos suspiraron a la vez, y sendas sonrisas gemelas se perfilaron en sus bocas antes de compartir un beso lleno de amor.

- ¿Queréis regresar a casa, querida mía? – en el tono de su voz se podía entre ver que esa idea no le seducía en absoluto.

Rodmilla sonrió.

- Debería, pero este lugar es tan acogedor, y mi casa está tan lejos…

En su voz, Jared notó lo cansada que estaba.

- Duerme un rato mi amor, yo velaré tu sueño.

Dicho lo cual, la cogió en brazos y la llevó hacia su propia cama. La abrió y la metió en ella. Usando su torso como almohada, Rodmilla pronto cayó dormida en u sueño apacible. Apenas creía que acababa de quedarse dormida cuando unos golpes la despertaron. ¿Dónde estaba? Esa cama no era la suya eso estaba claro y, ¿Por qué estaba desnuda?

Con el ceño fruncido descubrió su vestido en el suelo. Se levantó y se vistió con rapidez.

Volvieron a llamar a la puerta, y cuando Jared entró, Rodmilla recordó todo lo que había pasado y lo que ese hombre le había hecho y se sonrojó profusamente al mirarle.

- Oh, bien, veo que te has vestido. Perfecto. Venía a eso, a pedirte que te vistieras.- decía él con voz animada.

- ¿Por qué? – le miró entre curiosa y de pronto asustada. "¿Es que me está echando después de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros?" Pensó.

Él rió con gracia.

- Porque no sería decoroso que el sacerdote entrase aquí para casarnos y viese que el matrimonio ya ha sido consumado antes de tiempo.

No había terminado de hablar cuando Rodmilla ya se había lanzado a su cuello y le abrazaba emocionada.

- ¡Oh, Jared, mi amor!

Con sus palabras, supo que la había echo feliz.

- Está todo preparado. El señor Burke, un hombre de mi total confianza será nuestro testigo durante la ceremonia. Si necesitas bañarte o peinarte te dejaré para que puedas hacerlo, ¿O quieres que te mande a alguien que te ayude?

- No, no hace falta, yo puedo sola. – sonrió ella.


	15. Chapter 15

Historia de un amor. Capítulo 1 - 15

Media hora después, lista y preparada para todo, Romilla se reunió con los hombres para casarse con Jared en mitad de la noche. Durante la ceremonia sentía como la cabeza le daba vueltas de la emoción. ¿Qué le diría a sus padres el día siguiente?

Desechó esos pensamientos cuando dijo con voz firme "si quiero" y Jared le puso un anillo de oro con rubíes engarzados al estilo romántico.

- Este anillo era de mi madre, la Reina, y quería que perteneciese a la siguiente reina así que, ahora es tuyo querida. – Jared sostenía su delicada mano entre las suyas con suavidad, mirándola a los ojos.

Rodmilla solo tenía ojos para él. Su rostro, sus ojos, sus labios. Alzó los dedos y se los acarició.

- Es precioso querido – se había quedado sin palabras, pero entre ellos ya no eran necesarias las palabras. Con una trémula sonrisa ya estaba todo dicho.

-Caballeros, gracias por su presencia a ambos esta noche. Mañana anunciaremos el matrimonio y la reina será presentada oficialmente como esposa en la corte. –un posesivo brazo rodeaba su menuda cintura a la vez que ella se sonrojaba.- Mandad a los mensajeros a las casas de las familias nobles convocándoles para la recepción de mañana.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Rodmilla dijo:

- ¡Oh Jared! no podré…

- Claro que podrás querida, estaré a tu lado en todo momento. No te preocupes.

- Pero, ¿y que les digo a mis padres? – estaba visiblemente nerviosa.

- Que eres muy feliz y estás enamorada de tu esposo, por supuesto –rió él al contestar.

También ella rió sin poderlo evitar.

- Sois malvado majestad –ronroneó.

- No puedo evitarlo mi reina, soy un goblin – le hizo una burlona reverencia antes de cogerla de nuevo en sus brazos y llevarla al dormitorio que compartirían durante muchos y felices años.

A la mañana siguiente, Rodmilla se despertó temprano y muy nerviosa. No sabía lo que debía esperar y eso la asustaba. ¡Iba a ser presentada como la esposa de Jared, como la Reina! Por un momento creyó que sus tripas se habían puesto a bailar una animada polca, pero pronto las náuseas y el miedo pasaron, cuando su esposo la rodeó entre sus musculosos y protectores brazos y le susurró que no tuviese miedo.


	16. Chapter 16

Historia de un amor. Capítulo 1 - 16

Entraron un par de doncellas para ayudarla a bañarse y vestirse cuando Jared, ya vestido, se marchó a ultimar los preparativos.

Le trajeron un elegante vestido color rojo borgoña abierto en el escote para mostrar una enagua de seda de color un poco más claro bordada con hilo de oro. En el vestido llevaba bordados rubíes auténticos y filigranas doradas que resaltaban su esbelta figura. Al moverse, la enagua de seda crujía de forma deliciosa, y las gemas capturaban la luz y lanzaban destellos.

Le peinaron sus largos cabellos de forma sencilla, dejándolo suelto excepto por una trenza que le bordeaba la cabeza a modo de diadema.

Jared llegó justo cuando terminaban las peluqueras. Le habían sujetado el cabello con unas peinetas de carey que se apresuró él a quitar ignorando las quejas.

- Mis señoras, traigo algo que la hará lucir aún más bella que su ya de por sí deslumbrante belleza. – les entregó una diadema surcada de diamantes y rubíes.

Rodmilla se quedó sin habla al verla. Solo pudo sonreír. Dejó que se la pusieran y se entretuvo en observarle a él. Llevaba un elegante traje negro con jubón blanco bajo la chaqueta. Al cinto, una espada de empuñadura dorada y vaina a juego con joyas engarzadas. En el pecho, una banda cruzada y en la chaqueta, varias medallas que marcaban su alto rango militar. Ceñida en la frente una banda de oro era lo que usaba de corona.

- ¿Estás lista, querida?

- Si. - tomó aire para armarse de valor. – Si, lo estoy.

Jared le ofreció su brazo y ella se cogió de él para coger fuerzas. Iba a ser una dura prueba.

Una vez en la sala de recepciones del castillo, sentada en un alto trono junto a Jared, Rodmilla temblaba de nervios. Jared se había dado cuenta, y la cogió de la mano para darle ánimos.

- Tranquila, puede que parezca aterrador, pero pasará enseguida…

Ella asintió.

Poco a poco, los nobles fueron pasando al salón para presentar sus respetos, y todo dicho sea de paso, chismorrear entre ellos la razón que había llevado al joven rey a casarse en secreto. Cuando ya se habían presentado, las mujeres se reunían en pequeños grupos para hablar de su nueva reina.

- No parece que esté embarazada, pero en los primeros meses no se puede saber – decía una.

- Oh,… ¿creéis que se abrió de piernas por un trono? – preguntó otra, fingiendo escandalizarse, aunque ella también lo había intentado.

- Estoy segura… - contestó la primera.

En el estrado, los jóvenes reyes aún tenían a muchas familias a las que saludar, cuando de pronto la reina vio a sus padres acercarse. Miró a Jared con expresión de pánico en busca de ayuda. Él la sonrió y se puso en pie antes de que ella pudiese preguntarle que hacía. A esas alturas, Lucrecia y William, Duques de Blois y de Ghent, ya habían reconocido a su hija sentada en el trono.

Con premura, se inclinaron ante su rey, y ante su reina.

- Majestades… enhorabuena. Les deseamos toda la felicidad del mundo. – habló el Duque William, en un tono cortés pero extrañamente contrariado.

Jared llamó a su esposa, y Rodmilla se apresuró a reunirse con ellos.

- Os estamos muy agradecidos por vuestros buenos deseos, y estamos seguros de que lo seremos. Querida, dejaré que hables con tus padres a solas o conmigo, si quieres… - les brindó a los tres una amplia sonrisa.

- Quedaos conmigo, por favor… -suplicó ella.

Cuando el protocolo obligatorio pasó, la pequeña familia se apartó para hablar a solas. Era ya noche cerrada, y madre e hija aún estaban cogidas de las manos y hablando entre susurros.

- ¿Estás segura de la decisión que has tomado, hija? ¡Si acabas de cumplir los 18 años! –decía Lucrecia.

- Si madre, amo a Jared y… él me ama a mi. –sonrió, y al hacerlo se le formaron unos esquivos hoyuelos en las mejillas que solo en señaladas ocasiones se le solían formar.

- Entonces de acuerdo - su sonrisa era contagiosa.- te quiero, hija.

- Y yo a ti, madre

William y Lucrecia dejaron a los esposos a altas horas de la madrugada, entre abrazos emocionados, satisfechos con la suerte de su hija Rodmilla. Sabían que sería feliz con su marido en su nueva vida.


End file.
